I'm A Top Magician
by ll-epicfailz-ll
Summary: Bel and Fran get back from a mission and Fran starts asking Bel some weird questions. How does the Prince respond? B26. Yaoi. Cute and Short.


I'm a top magician.

Authors Note:: pffffffffft so like omg thank you for reading this ; D like always I do not own KHR that is all Akira-sama's and her amazingly smexy characters. Belphegor and Fran will have some OOC much to my horror, but other than that I'll try to keep it in complete IC ^^ other than that I do hope you read and enjoy the fic. It's been a while since I've been on fanfic or since I wrote a story so I'm excited for this one. Oh, before any of you start to yell at me. It's spelled Senpai, but pronounced Sempai, just to let you know ^^ 3 over and out. Miyagi chan C:

* * *

"Senpai, is there something you really want but can't have?" the little frog spoke to the blond prince in front of him. The two were heading to Fran's room after a mission, Fran had wanted to rest as soon as they got home but the Prince demanded they spend some time together. By that he means for the younger male to become his pin cushion.

"Ushishishi~ the frog is being annoying" Fran had raised an eyebrow at that. The illusionist and the prince were now inside the small room. Belphegor had only been in here a couple of times, he noted how neat it was as the frog sat on the bed and looked at the blond

"How so?" He wanted to know how he was being annoying, he only asked a single question

"You're not wearing your hat" Belphegor looked at the hat Fran had taken off as soon as they got in the room. It was an everyday thing he did so he didn't think anything different when Bel had noted that too, "plus the prince can get anything he wishes for" Bel snickered his signature laugh

"There has to be something you don't have" not even bothering to call him a fake prince this time the frog let it slide, he was too curious about this unusual conversation. He had also ignored the hat comment which was now sitting on the floor. Bel picked it up off the floor and slammed it onto sea foam green hair.

"Ow" monotone making it sound like he really didn't care

"The prince has everything he could ever ask for" fran didn't believe it, not one bit.

"A girlfriend?" Fran was curious

"Usahishishi~ don't be stupid, she'd be as good as dead" Fran could believe that

"Mammon?"

"Froggy" straight and forward, the prince never called Fran, Fran. It was either frog or some form of it. Froggy being one of his favorite.

"Being king"

"That bastards dead so the title belongs to the prince already"

Didn't make sence but okay, "A brain?" stab, stab, stab.

"Does the frog wish to die?" Fran nodded, messing with the blondette

"Sounds pretty good right now senpai"

Belphegor chuckled

"What about love?" Belphegor stopped his annoying laugh and looked at the young illusionist. Although the princes' hair was hidden behind those bangs of his, Fran somehow knew those eyes were staring right into his

"What about it?" his expression now uninterested

"Have you ever wanted someone to love?" Fran looked at him. Why was Bel avoiding the question?

"Maybe~" He looked all too happy, as if he was enjoying that he was making the emotionless boy impatient with him, but Fran's face remained the same even though this perked at his interest.

"Have you ever wanted that person to love you back?" this was the most they had talked without bel trying to stab him in various ways

"Everyday" The answer was sudden and totally unexpected. Although the emerald eyes still remained emotionless as Fran soaked in the answer like he was trying to figure out a hard math problem. Not knowing that his heart had tightened at the answer. His senpai was lonely. He wanted someone to love. Some girl he liked. Fran didn't know who she was but she was lucky. Oh so very lucky.

"Lucky girl" Bel simply nodded and looked at the floor

"She's very beautiful" Fran clenched his fist not noticing as his nails dug into the palm of his skin at the simple three words that escaped the fallen princes mouth. Why was he telling the kohai this? Fran didn't want to hear it, "Whenever the prince looks into her eyes he get's lost in them. Teasing her about how pretty they are and she never complains. Although she has a sharp tongue she is only a year younger to the prince but he can tell she has no interest in him. She's graceful and very tricky to an untrained eye. The prince tries to spend as much time with her but she never get's the hint" Fran dawned on the realization that somehow, 'Prince the Ripper', the cold blooded genius assassin of the varia, he was in love. Fran didn't want to hear this so he stood up and walked over to his door without a second word

"Her short mint hair captured his interest the first time he saw her" Fran paused, "The prince was shocked when she had a disorder to pain" Fran slowly turned around to his senpai who was now standing up, "He makes her wear a hat to cover herself up because he doesn't want anyone else falling in love with his froggy"

"S-senpai" Fran felt his cheeks burn red with an unfamiliar feeling as the prince touched his cheek. With his hand he lifted Fran chin and no later than a few seconds the two were sharing a kiss in the doorway. Fran blushed as the brief innocent kiss ended, "I love you senpai"

Belphegor chuckled and kissed his kohai's forehead, "Too bad this was your wish Froggy" Belphegor disappeared into the mist. Fran fell to the floor. He had fooled himself. He placed his head in his knees, "I know, I know"

* * *

Whoooo, that was fun. Eh, hope it wasn't too bad for yah ^^

I kept forgetting that Bel never really talks in first person so sorry if 'The Prince' get's annoying :/ other than that I wish he Ushishishi~ more w


End file.
